Series Bible
A series bible is a document used in TV shows to keep things on track, primarily tone and setting wise, but also plot wise. Plot obviously isn't such a big deal here, but I figured I'd take the suggestion from Dragon Magazine and the Brilliant Gameologists podcast. In a way, this entire wiki is a series bible, as they tend to go into various established details, the limits and capabilities of the show's phlebotinum, and such, so this is more the frontis. Formula A party of gold and glory hounds roam Oerth looking for loot and prestige and trouble to get into. Often this involves killing people to take their loot, or gain prestige in the eyes of their enemi Theme and Tone: 'Theme-' For shits, giggles and power! 'Tone-' Over-the-top action and black comedy The Common Sets The Free City of Greyhawk The city built by murderhobos, Greyhawk began as a minor trade post that happened to be near the ruined Castle Greyhawk. The adventuring company The Company of Eight frequented this castle and would return to the trading post to sell of ancient relics prised from long-dead fingers and stock up on consumables and then a night of carousing and wenching before heading back. In just a short time, the trading post blossomed into what one might call the geographic avatar of adventuring, where anyone is welcome so long as they're profitable, and anyone is kill-able so long as they're trouble. The Free City of Greyhawk is a sprawling patchwork metropolis. Cheaply built taverns with reclaimed stones and thatch roofs butt up against magic shops of gilt conjured marble, and dwarven inverted architecture is as likely to be found in the middle of a grove of elven tree-homes as anywhere else. Several mage's towers exist in the city's urban sprawl, sticking out in their esoteric and eccentric glory surrounded by pottery shops, taverns and general stores. The Adventurer's Guild The Adventurer's Guild is perhaps the most powerful guild in Greyhawk, intimately tied, as it is, to the actual government of Greyhawk (nearly every mayor of Greyhawk has been an adventurer who had retired to some degree). Despite its power, however, it looks like nothing so much as a particularly large inn. What might be a front office or counter in most guildhalls, the adventurers have dispensed with in favor of a taproom. The man behind the counter, any of a seemingly interchangeable array of scarred, gruff-looking but warm-mannered men (whether human, dwarf or half-orc) who seem to missing at least some portion of their body, if not an entire extremity, doubles as barkeep and clerk. Any papers that might need to be handled seem to be pre-beer stained, and are filed in the casks behind the bar—enchanted to hold multiple spaces for storage so filing cabinet and beer keg take up a single space. Behind the counter there are two hallways, one leading to guild rooms, available to guildmembers as part of their membership, the other rooms rented to adventurers who are not yet guild members (1 gp/night). Fights are a common site in the taproom, as it's one of the few bars in Greyhawk which allows weapons and doesn't tend to cut people off. It's not uncommon to see someone thrown through a wall or window, which quickly knits itself back together. In fact... pretty much any damage to the structure, from a scuff on the wall, to someone falling through the roof, is quickly magically repaired. The rats in the guild cellars, gorged on magically augmented wood, are big enough, not to mention intelligent enough, that they're actually employed.